Skills
If you are searching for Damage Types, go here. Skills are special properties that monster and equipment cards have. These items can be inherent or gained upon leveling up the card. Some cards can have more than one ability. Skill Types Double-Strike: When a Melee Attack from the front row is sucessful, deals additional true damage to one random back row enemy. Counter-Attack: When damaged by a Melee Attack, 50% chance to counter with a Melee Attack. Magic Blast: When attacking an enemy with Magic Attack, deal additional spell damage to adjacent enemies. This spell damage cannot trigger Magic Reflect. Thorns: When hit by a Melee attack, deals true damage to the attacker. (Damages armor first) Flying: When attacked by a monster without flying, 50% chance to evade a melee attack and double strike, 25% chance to evade a ranged attack. Shield: Reduces physical damage. Mirror Shield: Reduces magical damage. Enchant Armor: With this unit has an armor equipped, gain additional armor. Armor Breaking: When monsters have an armor equipped, take additional damage from melee and ranged attacks. Ranged attacks cannot be blocked. Reach: Can use a melee attack from the back row. Contempt: Destroy every monster and equipment on the battle field with crystal cost that's equal or less than the contempt value. Only works in PvP. Contempt values do not stack. Stealth: When Placed in the back row, can't be targeted by ranged attacks or magic attacks. Magic Reflect: When damaged by a magic attack, 75% chance to reflect damage back to the attacker. Dive: When evading an attack due to flying, increase physical damage until the end of your next turn. Group Dive: All your monsters with flying gain dive. Charge: At the start of the turn, increase melee attack of this unit until the end of the opponent's turn. Inspire: At the start of the turn, all allies have increased melee attack and are immune to fear until the end of the opponent's turn. Only the strongest Inspire apply. Shoot Command: At the start of the turn, all allies have increased ranged attack, and it cannot be blocked by armor. Only the strongest shoot command apply. Disease: When dealing physical or true damage to any enemy, the enemy becomes diseased and loses inspire, shoot command, demoralize and magic reflect. Can be removed by heal. Suppress Magic: At the start of the turn, reduce the magic attack of all enemies until the end of the opponent's turn. Only the strongest Suppress Magic apply. Demoralize: At the start of the turn, reduce the melee attack of all enemies until the end of the opponent's turn. Only the strongest demoralize apply. Additional Crystal: When sacrificed, generate an additional crystal. Drain Crystal: When this unit destroys a monster, gain an additional crystal. Piercing: When the target's armor is destroyed, deals exceeding damage from the attack. Immunity: Can't be targeted by flash cards. Immune to demoralize, suppress magic, and silence. Silence: Silence all enemies. Monsters affected by silence cannot use magic attack or heal. Entangle: 50% chance to entangle one enemy. They lose flying and skips their next turn. Prioritize the opposite monster. Smite: Deals true damage to target enemy or monster. Vigilant: Immune to counter-attack, thorns, entangle, and opportunity. Lightning: Deal spell damage to an enemy. Cannot trigger magic reflect. Unsummon: Target monster returns to it's owner's deck. Any equipment on target monster is returned to owner's deck. Back